<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expectations by SpaceValentine (Alynox)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370495">Expectations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynox/pseuds/SpaceValentine'>SpaceValentine (Alynox)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Friendship, Gen, I think it wasnt all roses and sunshine before the incident, Pre-Canon, Self-Indulgent, and for the longest time people couldnt understand, anyways i thought it was interesting, i relate heavily to Sunny, i think sunny already had anxiety issues or something, i wanted to explore sunnys thoughts, like the whole apathetic thing is so personal to me, pre-game, so i like to think i kept him in character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynox/pseuds/SpaceValentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mari smiled, it seemed so easy. Sunny couldn’t help but feel frustrated about it. He’d wake up with a mission in his head, chanting to, ‘Be more like Mari. Be more like Mari'. It never worked. He always defaulted back to his quiet gestures and apathetic gaze. He always wondered why it wasn't enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey &amp; Basil &amp; Hero &amp; Kel &amp; Mari &amp; Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey &amp; Basil &amp; Hero &amp; Kel &amp; Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey &amp; Kel (OMORI), Aubrey &amp; Sunny (OMORI), Basil &amp; Sunny (OMORI), Hero &amp; Sunny (OMORI), Kel &amp; Sunny (OMORI), Mari &amp; Sunny (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny and Mari were often described as polar opposites. Sunny, with his blank face and monotone words. Mari, with a flowering disposition and open friendliness. It wasn’t for lack of trying on Sunny’s part, he just thought the message got through without verbal assurance or emotive expressions. He leaned against the people he cared about, he listened to their troubles, he always went along with adventures. He did everything a good friend should.</p><p>Yet, Sunny and Mari’s parents only tried to start conversations with their oldest child. It makes sense he guesses, some people prefer their conversation partners to express interest and vocal assurances. Sunny has never been good at that though. He made sure to nod to let them know he was following along, he didn’t let his eyes stray away (except for the few moments his daydreams seemed to be calling him), and he would lean against them and press his face into their sides and arms and enjoy their touch.</p><p>It was never enough. It was always disappointed (and pointed) sighing and angry requests for more like, “Sunny, can’t you hug us?”, “Sunny, please respond when I’m talking to you”, “Sunny, you should be more like your sister.”.</p><p>Sunny wished he was more like Mari too. Mari always knew what to say. She smiled at everyone and always had time to spare to be helpful to anyone around. She’d help out neighbors while Sunny trotted on after, and smile the whole time. She was well-liked and their parents adored Mari.</p><p>Sunny adored Mari too. He loved her so much. Even if she got busy or bossy sometimes, she’d always have time to comfort Sunny after nightmares, or when his imagination got a bit out of hand (Sunny still swears there was a monster at the end of the hall). She would comfort him and help him wind down from his fears and even taught him how to make the scary stuff go away. Sunny was always thankful for his older sister.</p><p>Yet (and Sunny always felt guilty about this), he also was a bit jealous of her. Sometimes he’d make an excuse to hang out with Kel or Aubrey or Basil to get away from Mari. She was just so good and loved and Sunny was so ‘creepy’ and ‘robotic’. So he’d even practice smiling or frowning or scowling in the mirror to try to make people more comfortable, but it never seemed as easy as when Mari did it. He’d always get too scared to try them in front of people. Maybe they’d come up with even worse insults. </p><p>When Mari smiled, it seemed so easy. Sunny couldn’t help but feel frustrated about it. He’d wake up with a mission in his head, chanting to, ‘Be more like Mari. Be more like Mari.’. It never worked. He always defaulted back to his quiet gestures and apathetic gaze.</p><p>It wasn’t fair. (At his worst he’d find himself bitter, asking to no one but the mirror, “Why do I have to be like Mari? Aren’t I enough?” His reflection always looked at him with anger too.)</p><p>He was too scared to mention this to one of his friends. He’d get nervous that they’d start thinking he was weird like everyone else already does. Maybe they’d blame him, start agreeing with everyone else that he should do more (wasn’t he doing enough already?). The thought scared Sunny. No, it’d be better to keep this quiet jealousy to himself. He’d only ever seen his friends mad at other people and things and was terrified of them turning that gaze on him. (He’d practiced Aubrey’s scowl in the mirror enough times to picture it aimed at him).</p><p>In his daydreams, Sunny was a lot more expressive. He could smile easily and his emotions always came across perfectly clear. He could be happy, or sad, or angry and it wasn’t a guessing game. Sunny wanted to be more like daydream Sunny. He always got along with everyone and had the energy to help everyone. He was closer to Mari.</p><p>Still, despite the constant reminders and petty emotions in Sunny’s death, he loved Mari with all his heart. He wanted to spend more time with her (maybe he’d learn how to smile like that too?) and she always understood him. Mari was the only one Sunny could always count on to know how he’s feeling. Sure, Sunny’s friends had developed a bit of a knack for it, but they weren’t always right. Sometimes they’d get so wrapped up in each other’s antics Sunny wondered if they’d turn to him if he spoke. Maybe if he walked behind them and suddenly stopped walking they’d just keep going. Maybe they wouldn’t notice until blocks later or until they reached their destination. It always scared Sunny enough that he’d make sure to walk upfront. They’d definitely notice he’d disappeared if he was right in front of them.</p><p>Sunny thinks Mari would notice. Whenever the rest got rowdy she’d always turn to Sunny and smile at him or check on him. He trusted her to look behind and make sure he was there. To gently ease Sunny into the conversation when he couldn’t keep up and think of responses in time. She’d always be there with a smile, quieting the group and let Sunny collect his thoughts.</p><p>Basil could usually pick up on it too. He’d come over as Kel and Aubrey squabbled and sit down and hang out with Sunny in silence. Sunny appreciated that about hanging out with Basil. Kel never liked it to be too quiet, he could keep a conversation going without a problem. He’d chatter while Sunny listened and wasn’t expected to have to respond. Aubrey was similar, but where Kel talked about things like what they should do or eat, Aubrey liked to point out things in their surroundings. She’d talk about pretty colors or flowers or clothes she’d see. Maybe she’d point out the sky or just something funny she’d seen earlier that day. Hero and Sunny didn’t spend as much alone time together, usually Mari and/or Kel being there too as a buffer. The few times were pretty nice, but Hero liked to ask Sunny questions like how he was doing or what he wanted to do, and Sunny liked to follow other people’s lead so they usually had at least one other person to keep the conversation flowing. Even Mari didn’t always understand his penchant for silence. She liked to have something to focus on, and would usually at least put background music on or do something with her hands. Basil and Sunny could spend hours laying down in the grass saying nothing and doing nothing. Maybe Basil just had the patience like that thanks to all the gardening, but Sunny appreciated it nonetheless.</p><p>All of them had their own way of keeping up with Sunny’s quiet personality, and he appreciated all of them. None of them ever told him to be more talkative, or more like Mari, or even to show more emotion. They accepted him as he is and for that Sunny will always appreciate and care for them. Even if he’ll never be as talkative as Kel, or as emotional as Aubrey, or as cool as Hero, or kind as Basil, or friendly as Aubrey, he thinks they understand what he’s trying to say when he leans against them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so basically Sunny is totally my comfort character. I've often been described as apathetic and have heard all of the 'Hug people back', 'Smile more' shit. People have different love languages. I think I might write a fic about each characters love language. Sunny's is actions. </p><p>Also, I wanted to play more with the dynamics of the game (Sunny walking up front) and how pre game might've looked. I think Sunny would've still been up in the clouds (me too buddy) and is why his escapism was particularly strong after the incident. In the notes of the incidents photos Sunny also mentions not being able to be perfect, so I think he's been sizing himself up to Mari for a while. I wrote this in an hour again and haven't edited. </p><p>Oh also, I decided to add a headcannon that Sunny's big imagination caused him problems as a child with thinking monsters are there cause I can assure you the bigger the imagination the more monsters you can make. As a child I was in near constant fear due to the monsters I made up and wasn't able to get past this until my preteens-teens. I headcannon Sunny had a similar problem. Maybe I'll write something for that too who knows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>